


(Fanart) How Am I Supposed to Live Without You?

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cadet James T. Kirk, Fanart, M/M, Professor Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: A distraught Cadet Kirk encounters Professor Spock outside the Vulcan Embassy in this scene from a story by IvanW.





	(Fanart) How Am I Supposed to Live Without You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Am I Supposed to Live Without You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980783) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
